


Charity Event

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Chairty Event, F/M, Fluff, Formalwear, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len stepped up, as he wrapped his left arm around her waist, while snagging a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. “You look lovely by the way,” he commented, taking in her midnight blue dress, “Absolutely stunning, Mrs. West.”</p><p>Iris turned, smiling up at her lover. “You didn’t think I’d look beautiful, when you bought this for me?” she asked with a small smirk before giving him a real, honest smile. “Honestly, thank you for helping with this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity Event

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Headliner.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

Len stepped up, as he wrapped his left arm around her waist, while snagging a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. “You look lovely by the way,” he commented, taking in her midnight blue dress, “Absolutely stunning, Mrs. West.”

Iris turned, smiling up at her lover. “You didn’t think I’d look beautiful, when you bought this for me?” she asked with a small smirk before giving him a real, honest smile. “Honestly, thank you for helping with this.”

“Please, dear,” Len spoke, taking a small sip. “Getting rich old gentlemen to do my bidding is child’s play.” He let his gave roam over the crowd. “Who’s my target for this evening?”

“Brantley Hughley,” she spoke quietly around a smile. “He’s been funneling money out of his company’s charity accounts. You know what you need to do?”

Len switched from his usual smirk, to his most charming smile. “I’ve been doing things like this, since I was in my teens,” he shot her a quick look before looking around. “Where can I find Mister Hughley at?”

“He’s standing seven steps to Barry’s left,” she mentioned with her free hand over to where Barry, Caitlin and Cisco were talking to potential donors for Star Labs. She pulled up her clutch and opened it up. She slipped out a small device before slipping to Len.

After Len realized it was a comm unit, he casually slipped it into his left ear, “Darling, you spoil me so,” he snarked, sharing a small smile with Iris.

“Play nice, Len,” Iris swatted him, smiling over at Cisco, when the scientist glared over at them. “Are you sure you can do this?” she gave him a small worried smile, as Len began to guide Iris over towards the bar.

“Darling, I’m wounded,” he murmured as he dipped his head to speak into her ear as they walked. “I can’t believe you don’t trust me,” he pouted at her, as they moved to lean up against the bar.

Iris giggled, shaking her head before giving him a small smile. “I just worry,” she moved up to kiss the corner of his mouth, “Nothing wrong with worrying about one of my boyfriends.”

“Well,” Len murmured, keeping his eyes on both his target and on Barry. “I’d be worried about our boyfriend,” he waved his hand over towards where Barry was turning bright red, looking as if he was stuttering.

Iris turned her gaze, letting out a scoffing laugh as she shook her head. “I’ll go rescue you him,” she stated, moving to give Len a kiss before she stepped back. “I don’t know which one of us has the harder job. You conning info for my article or me keeping Barry from losing funding for the lab.”

Len chuckled, straightening his suit. “I do believe that you win, Iris” he answered giving her a smile. “I’ll get you what you need for your article.” He gave her a wink.

“And I’ll make sure Barry doesn’t get thrown out, so the three of us can leave together,” Iris grinned, squeezing Len’s hand as he moved to slip into the crowd.

God, she loved that man. She shook her head before moving towards Barry and the others. She easily stepped in, saving Barry from his disastrous conversation.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~


End file.
